


Missed You

by AJsRandom



Series: Trope Bingo [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana’s tired of waiting for Merlin to call so she shows up at his place of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

After the last customer left, Merlin turned the sign on the door to “closed.” He’d just turned away when the door rattled behind him. He turned back around to see a familiar, beautiful face at the door, and immediately opened it. “Morgana,” he breathed.

She closed the door behind her and he moved to lock it again. “Hello, Merlin. I’ve missed you. How come you haven’t called?”

He remembered it had been a week since the game night at his flat and flushed. “I-I’m sorry. I’ve had to run this place nearly by myself the past few days. It’s exhausting.”

She put her hands up around his neck. “Oh, you poor thing. I’ll make it better for you.” She brought his head down for a thorough kiss.

Merlin was too shocked to respond at first. But when she dropped a hand to his waist, he “woke up” and began kissing her back enthusiastically. His hands went to her waist to hold her in place before she broke away. “Mmm, thank you,” he murmured.

“You’re more than welcome.”

He stepped back and took her hand. “Can you get you anything before I clean the machines?”

She sat at a table close to the counter. “Oh, no thanks. Anything now would keep me up all night.” She laughed a glorious, throaty laugh.

Merlin stared at her longingly. _No wonder she has so many fans_. “Okay.” He continued behind the counter and began his work. “Can I get you anything else? A pastry?”

“No thank you. Your company is all I need.”

They chatted about their different lives as he cleaned the machines then tidied up the shop. He was very interested in her life, but not in a gossipy sort of way, which she appreciated. He also asked her about her life before her fame, which not many people bothered with. She was equally curious about his life before they’d met. He shared all about his family, friends and growing up in a tiny town in Wales. _It’s amazing how the two of us were raised so differently but blend so well_ , she thought.

She looked up when she’d noticed Merlin had stopped talking. He was rustling through various drawers behind the counter, and eventually produced two candles and matches. He also bore a plate with a couple small pastries. “I know you said you didn’t want anything, but these were left over . . .”

She smiled encouragingly and said, “It’s okay. I have a bit of room now.”

He smiled back and walked over with his load. “Oh good. Here we go then.” He set everything on the table then lit the candles. The ambiance in the room subtly shifted as he sat across from her. “Morgana . . . I . . .” He flushed and looked down.

“Merlin, what is it?”

“You must get dozens of requests like this every day, but . . . would you go out with me?”

She was a bit surprised at his nervousness. He’d seemed so poised and confident previously. “Merlin—of course I’ll go out with you. Couldn’t you tell?”

“Couldn’t I tell what?”

“That I really like you? You’re the most genuine, funny and down-to-earth guy I’ve met in a long time.”

He blushed. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am, really. Have you _seen_ the guys in my business?” He nodded. “There’s a shortage of guys like you, so when I find one, I have to hold on.” She took his hand. “I _want_ to go out with _you_ , Merlin. For a very long time, if I get my way.” Her smile was blinding and honest.

He flushed again. “That would be _fantastic_! Would you like to come back to mine for a while? I mean, if you want to.”

“Yes.” She stood and pulled him with her then put a hand to his face. This time _he_ took the initiative and kissed _her_. His hands went down to hold her hips as she deepened the kiss by licking at his lips. He opened his mouth with a groan and soon their tongues were tangling. She’d twisted her hands into his hair and held him there.

They broke for air then dived back in. He pulled her closer then ran his hands up her back. Their mouths opened to each other again and they battled for dominance. Eventually she let him win—she, who was normally a strong, independent woman, let him consume her from the inside out. They next time they broke, they panted for a minute. “Are you feeling—?” he asked.

“Yes. Let’s—”

“Go to mine now?”

“Yeah.” She captured his lips in a sweet, lingering kiss then followed him out the back door, which he locked behind them. “ _Now_.”

He took her hand and pulled her away. Morgana couldn’t help but feel like _this_ relationship would be different. _This_ may just be the one that changed her life for good.


End file.
